Who Are You Calling a Nymphomaniac!
by juuvi09
Summary: This entire fic revolves around the beauty of Seiko and Naomi's relationship. It includes lots of fluff, humor, and of course a brief (not really) lemon. Enjoy!


"Mm..."

Slowly recognizing the sunlight dusting across my closed eyelids, I began to open my eyes. My vision was hazy due to my sleepiness, but it wasn't difficult to see the sleeping beauty inches from me.

Naomi Nakashima. The girl who held my heart.

Blinking a few more times, my vision began to clear, and Naomi's features came more into focus. I couldn't help but smile when I noticed the faint trail of drool coming out of the corner of Naomi's slightly opened mouth. Thick, dark brown lashes framed her closed eyelids, and the sound of soft, even breaths could be heard coming from her mouth. It was getting harder and harder to keep myself from kissing her, but I resisted. _She needs her rest after getting so much exercise last night_ , I thought, snickering internally. So, instead of kissing her, I began to take note of the rest of my body instead. Our hands were intertwined, free from the heat our bodies generated as they rested lightly on the sheets over our hips. My other arm was trapped beneath Naomi's pillow, providing support for her head while her arm was stuck between our bodies. Speaking of which, I had to bite back a groan as I realized all the warmth I felt was coming from the fact that Naomi's entire upper torso was squished up against mine. Our legs were intertwined under the sheets, a tangle of limbs that made it impossible to distinguish where one body started and the other ended. Oh, and did I mention that we were both completely naked?

At this point I supposed I had three options: stay awake and wait for Naomi to wake up, go back to sleep, or get out of bed and risk waking Naomi up. I definitely didn't want to wake her up, and I had always been an early riser so going back to sleep would be difficult. Though, there were worse fates than watching my girlfriend sleep peacefully for a little while, so I didn't mind. I smiled and gently rubbed my thumb over her hand. Naomi's face twitched slightly, and she let out a tired yawn.

"Seiko?" she mumbled, eyes still closed. "Go back to sleep. It's too early." I giggled a bit, knowing with full certainty that it was already morning and well past when I usually woke up. I placed a gentle kiss on her furrowed brow.

"You can go back to sleep, Naomi. I'll stay awake and watch over you." Naomi, too tired to argue, just nodded. She let go of my hand before scooching closer and resting her head on my breasts. Naomi then wrapped her arms around my back, heaving a tired but contented sigh. I brought one hand up to caress her hair and used the other to massage her overexerted back (having large breasts does not come without consequences), to which she let out a low, close-mouthed moan of approval.

"Thank you," Naomi slurred in a husky, tired voice. I smiled, kissing the top of Naomi's head.

"Go to sleep," I whispered, pulling Naomi closer. The sleepy brunette couldn't even reply, she simply went limp in my arms, breathing soft and even once again.

I never could wrap my head around the fact that this was my reality. A year ago, we were having our first sleepover and Naomi was doing everything she could to fend off my advances (though I always knew she found it fun to do so, in a way). Now, I had Naomi nestled comfortably in my arms, her naked form pressed up against mine as she slept. What really made me emotional was thinking about how much trust she was placing in me to leave herself so vulnerable and exposed in my presence. I can honestly say I never imagined this day would truly come, but now that it has, I am eternally grateful to whatever diety blessed me with the angel that is Naomi Nakashima. I smiled lovingly at the woman in my arms as I continued to gently knead and massage her slender, toned back.

"Mm...Seiko..."

My hands froze immediately at the sound of Naomi's voice, and I worried that I woke her up. However, I quickly realized she was just talking in her sleep. Exhaling a silent sigh of relief, I continued my ministrations, still a little surprised. Naomi didn't really talk in her sleep unless she was having a nightmare, and her voice didn't harness any kind of distress when she said my name.

"I...love...Seiko..." Naomi's voice was soft, breathy, and slurred, but I could still understand her. I had heard that dreams reflected your deepest subconscious thoughts and feelings, and it melted my heart to think that, at her core, Naomi loved me this much. I continued to knead her lower back muscles, smiling to myself.

' _I love you too_ ,' I mouthed, not wanting to wake her but finding it impossible to keep the words in. God, she was so warm and soft. Her skin smelled of her usual vanilla body wash mixed with the slight salt of dried sweat, and her hair gave off the wonderfully familiar scent of a simple shampoo, nothing too girly. We had bathed together last night, so the smells were especially potent. I allowed myself to feel satisfaction knowing it was my hands that rubbed that scent into her skin and hair. This magnificent, smooth flesh beneath my fingertips that concealed toned muscles was mine to touch and mine alone, a thought that brought me a great deal of giddiness. I never understood what I did to deserve her, but I counted my blessings every day for it. A soft giggle interrupted my thought pattern, and when I looked down, Naomi had a small, adorable grin on her face. She giggled once more, fidgeting just a little.

"Stop it, Seiko," she said, laughing sweetly as she nuzzled her face into my breasts. The words were barely decipherable, both because of how slurred her words were and how tightly she had herself pressed against me. Her breath was hot on my flesh, and my face flamed from the close proximity. Usually, the reverse situation would be happening, and I was totally unprepared to handle a lovely treat such as this. Once I got over the physical sensations, though, I began to process what Naomi had said. Stop what? What was I doing to Naomi in her dream that would make her say that? Given the fact that she giggled while she said it, I suspected it was probably something perverted, since that was the only situation where Naomi's "stop" meant "don't stop, I love this". Though it might sound silly coming from Seiko Shinohara, the infamous pervert, it actually took me a long time to realize the hidden meaning behind Naomi's "stop". This was mostly because I was always frightened of making her feel pressured into something she wasn't ready for. My hands wandered across her back as I continued to admire her.

"Mm...harder..." Naomi murmured whilst smiling, the words catching me off guard. I blushed hard as I realized Naomi was, for certain, having a very perverted dream. More enticing still, it was about _me_. Immediately, my body reacted. My skin heated up and my hands tensed on her skin. I felt the area between my legs grow wet, and most noticably, my fingertips began to ache. That aching, however, was my favorite feeling in the world. It was a physical manifestation of my desire to please and make love to the woman I adored. It was a powerful sensation that reflected a complete lack of regard for self. It was representative of the ache my heart felt when I looked at her, for the lust that was born from our loving relationship. My fingertips were aching to shower my love upon her in the most intimate way I knew how. I swallowed a whimper of desire, trying to resist the temptation. Naomi needed her rest, and even further still, she was placing a lot of trust in me to be so vulnerable. I didn't want to betray that. A low moan escaped from Naomi, and I bit my lip harshly. I had to resist. I needed to keep my perverted nature under control. Naomi's soft, even breaths grew deeper and more erratic, quickly becoming closer to panting than breathing. The realization hit me suddenly that her dream wasn't just perverted, it was about actual sex. _Oh, god help me._

I tried to focus on massaging, attempting to quell the ache in my fingertips while simultaneously distracting myself. This had the opposite effect, however, when Naomi began moaning softly into my skin, seemingly in correspondence with the movement of my hands. Worse still, I knew that the safer Naomi felt, the heavier she slept, and it seemed my reassurance that I would watch over her had brought her into a very, very deep sleep. My fingers itched to feel just a few inches lower, to explore the beautiful curves of her ass, but fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it), our position prevented me from reaching. Taking a few deep breaths in an unsuccessful attempt to calm down, I came to terms with the fact that I was at my limit. I needed to create space between us before my hands went rogue. I tried to pull away, but I quickly realized Naomi's arms were holding me in place. Groaning internally, I grit my teeth as I prepared myself for what very well could be another hour of this torture. At least, that was my intention until I felt Naomi's hands slide down slightly. Unlike me, Naomi was in the perfect position to cop a feel, and it seems like she decided to take advantage of it. Her hands ended up on my rear, and my eyes widened. As soon as I felt her gently flex her fingers, my entire form jolted, already hypersensitive from all the sexual frustration. I heard a sharp cry come from Naomi, and I selfishly prayed that it was because she had woken up.

Unfortunately, that was not the case. I had forgotten admist everything else that was going on, but our legs were still tangled up in each other's. I realized my jolting had brought my leg up between Naomi's thighs...to rest flush against her. I wanted to facepalm, but I barely had time to think about it before Naomi began grinding her hips into my leg, spreading her slick heat on my burning flesh. Her body shook as she released shuddering gasps, moaning my name occasionally. My hands were clenched so tightly my nails bit into my palms, and I finally caved.

"Naomi!" I hissed desperately, tapping her skin like a pinned wrestler admitting defeat. I tried fidgeting to gain enough space to grab her shoulders, but whenever I did, Naomi would gasp and whimper louder, whispering slurred encouragements to me. Eventually, I gave up and shouted, " _Naomi, wake up!_ "

Her eyes shot open with a gasp, and I exhaled, closing my eyes in relief. Her hips slowed and her groping ceased. When I opened them again, I saw Naomi's gaze studying me, taking in my flushed appearance and tense posture. Then, I watched her slowly realize how hard we were both breathing and how she was positioned. "Oh no, have I been...?"

Immediately, I nodded, panting as I replied, "I'm sorry for waking you up, but you were driving me crazy and I didn't want to take advantage of you while you were asleep—"

Naomi cut me off as she lunged for my lips, locking me in a deep kiss as she removed her hands from my ass and instead wrapped them around my neck. I responded equally as eagerly as I rolled her over and climbed on top, never unlocking our lips.

When Naomi finally broke off for air, she panted, "You woke me up before the best part. I expect you to make it up to me."

I kissed her again before sitting up and straddling her hips, smiling devilishly. "You know, I like it when you act like a demanding nymphomaniac," I snickered.

Naomi's lovely features flushed bright red, and she made the most adorable pouting face. "I-I'm not a nympho! If anyone is, that'd be you, Seiko," she said. I gave Naomi my signature catlike grin in reply.

"I'm not the one who, even after an entire night of kinky sex, not only dreamt about it but molested their unsuspecting girlfriend— _oof!_ "

The impact of the pillow into my face was so powerful it actually knocked me backwards. My assilant was quick to climb over top of me, her expression defiant but her coloring beet red. One hand still clutched the pliable weapon, and the other was placed just beneath my breasts, pinning me down. Naomi looked about ready to explode with embarrassment, but I, on the other hand, could not stop laughing.

"I can't believe you hit me that hard with a pillow," I said, shaking with mirth. "My Naomi is certainly a force to be reckoned with!" I was laughing so hard my eyes were watering now. I watched with tear filled eyes as Naomi's angry-embarassed expression slowly melted away. She too began laughing, realizing the hilarity of the situation. Neither of us paid any mind to the fact that we were both naked and our bodies were well-prepared for intimacy; for now, we were just enjoying each other's presence and having a great time while doing it. When I finally began to calm down, I wiped the tears from my eyes and gazed into her warm brown orbs.

"I love you, Naomi."

There it was. The light that shined through my darkness. The bringer of hope when I felt hopeless. My very reason to wake up in the morning.

Naomi's smile.

"I love you too, Seiko," she said, not realizing how beautiful she looked in that moment. It took my breath away. Trying not to get too emotional, though, I decided to joke with her some more.

"So, nympho, what'll it be today? Are you on the menu, or am I?"

Immediately Naomi's blush returned and I was forced to raise my arms in self defense as she whacked me over and over again with the pillow.

"I! _*whack*_ Am! _*whack*_ Not! _*whack*_ A! _*whack*_ Nympho! _*whack*_ "

"Okay! Okay! I surrender! You're not a nympho!" I yelled, defending myself from the relentless attack. Naomi stopped, but I was still on edge, so I lowered my arms very slowly. To my delight, I realized Naomi was smiling in triumph. I was glad she was having a good time. In my mind, there's a lot more to good sex than just the pleasure, and for Naomi and I, one of the other components was simply just having fun. I loved that we could laugh and joke around while being so intimate, and I knew that she loved it as well. Exhaling, I added, "You know, if you want to shut me up, there's much more pleasurable ways to do it than physically assaulting me."

Naomi grinned as she set the pillow aside, lacing her fingers with mine and leaning down to kiss me. "I don't know, it was pretty satisfying to watch you beg for mercy."

"I prefer seeing you beg for something else," I murmured hungrily, suddenly very aware of my burning body and aching fingertips again. Naomi seemed to have taken notice at the same time as her expression changed from amused to lustful. Our lips crashed together, and we moaned freely into each other's mouths. Naomi sucked and nibbled on my bottom lip, and I whimpered, loving every second of it. I felt her tongue swipe along my bottom lip, asking for entry, and I gladly opened my mouth wider to accommodate. Our saliva swirled and mixed together, our groans growing increasingly louder. Thank goodness Naomi's mother wasn't home, or she'd know for sure what we were up to. When we finally pulled apart, a thin strand of saliva connected out mouths briefly before breaking apart.

"Naomi," I gasped, my hands cupping the sides of her head gently. "I want you to sit on my face."

My forwardness seemed to take her aback for a moment, but she didn't argue. Naomi loved to be tasted, and I loved tasting her. As Naomi stood up, I pulled all my hair to one side, making sure it was out of my face. I always wore my hair down when I went to bed, and its length could sometimes be quite inconvenient.

Naomi stood over my face, putting all her most private parts on display as she asked, "Are you comfortable, Seiko?"

This was what I lived for. The trust and care that goes into being this intimate with someone you love is simply irreplaceable. To some, I'm sure they'd look at us and say we were just two horny teenage girls trying to fill a void until we both found a man. Naomi and I knew, though, that what we were doing was so much more special than that. We loved each other, and this was one of the many ways we showed it. "Yes, I'm perfect. Come here."

Naomi knelt, placing her knees on either side of my head. Wrapping my arms around her perfect thighs, I gently pulled her hips downwards and closed my eyes. When my tongue made contact with her folds, I moaned as her flavor enveloped my taste buds. Faintly, I heard Naomi release a groan, and I had to steady her hips as I continued to warm her up with flat strokes. When I thought she was sufficiently prepared, I used the tip of my tongue to stimulate her, teasing her entrance and tracing circles around her clit. I heard Naomi cry out, her alluring voice shouting my name in a way that made my heart clench in my chest.

" _A-ah!_ Seiko, _oh,_ Seiko, yes! _Hah, hah_...yes...t-that feels _amazing_!"

Only she could make my name sound that divine. Determined to please her further, I pulled her hips down again so that I could slide my entire tongue inside her entrance. Naomi shuddered, a high pitched squeal erupting from her lips. I swirled and wriggled my tongue, enjoying the flavor as I slicked her up. I wanted nothing but pleasure for Naomi, so I had to be extra thorough when preparing her to prevent pain. Naomi herself was sweating, shouting and moaning as I licked her inner walls. Her breath hitched mid-intake a few times, only for the air to be exhaled in a loud moan. The noises she was making...they were exquisite. I tried to push her hips away from my mouth so I could reposition, but Naomi resisted, grinding her petals against my mouth. It wouldn't hurt, I decided, to prep her just a little more. I flicked my tongue back and forth across her entrance before sinking inside her once more, groaning at the delectable taste. Naomi was gasping and whimpering so much it almost sounded like she was crying, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that she was using her hands to grope and knead her own magnificent breasts. The erotic imagery made me much more vocal, and I decided that I needed to hear her come as fast as possible. In my opinion, the most spectacular piece of music I would ever hear was the sound of Naomi coming, and I craved hearing that wonderful symphony of wails and whimpers again. Reluctantly forcing her hips away, I repositioned so that my fingers could penetrate her entrance while my mouth worked on her clit. Because of how well prepared she was, I was able to sink two fingers into her without any resistance whatsoever. Naomi screamed my name, and I watched her hands leave her breasts to quickly reach back and stabilize herself. She threw her head back, but I could barely see past her impressive bust. Closing my eyes to focus, I wrapped my lips around her bud as I began thrusting my fingers in and out of Naomi at the specific angle I knew she liked. Naomi cried out, beginning to grind her hips into me again. I didn't mind in the slightest. I continued giving her my all, completely focused on supplying her pleasure until something unexpected happened. All of a sudden, I felt cold fingers slip inside me, and I squealed. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Naomi was now leaning backwards so that she could reach between my legs. It was Naomi's special reminder that her feelings for me went far beyond simple lust, and I was so much more to her than just a source of pleasure.

Aside from feeling the fingers inside me, I was hardly aware of my own body. Everything I knew in that moment was Naomi. I was touching her, tasting her, smelling her, seeing her, hearing her, feeling her...it was too much. With the addition of actual physical stimulation, I knew it wouldn't be very long before I reached my limit, but I didn't want to orgasm before Naomi. So, with every ounce of desire I possessed, I began to worship Naomi and her beautiful body. My tongue flicked at her clit as I sucked on it tenderly, trying not to overstimulate her. I stared at her with revering eyes, and even though she couldn't see me, I knew she felt my heated gaze on her body. My fingers curled against that one spot I had familiarized myself quite well with, the one I knew made her see stars. As expected, I heard a loud gasp followed by hysteric breaths.

" _S-Seiko!_ A-ah! _Ah!_ Seiko, I-I'm close...!"

It was a relief to hear those words since I was close too, but I didn't relax in the slightest. Groaning into her flesh, I increased the intensity at which my mouth and fingers pleasured her, all the while involuntarily grinding my clit into her palm in attempt to find release.

"A-ah! Ah! _Ah!_ Seiko! Hng— _Seiko_ _! I love you! I love you! I love you!_ "

Naomi's thighs trembled as she came, the long awaited symphony of her moans spilling endlessly from her lips. I was still relatively in control as she started to climax, but as someone who prefers the emotional side over the physical (I know, it's surprising coming from me, but it's true), I completely lost control when Naomi spoke. Those words would never grow old, and their effect would never wither. With a muffled cry, I felt all the pent up tension release in a wave of mind blowing pleasure, making my toes curl and my legs squeeze together as I tried to keep myself steady. Even through my own climax, I worked tirelessly to prolong Naomi's orgasm. Not only did she sound incredible, but the sight of her coming was so breathtaking I was sure it'd be burned onto the backs of my eyelids for days-maybe even weeks-on end. We moaned and trembled as one, not a single moment spent in which we did not think solely of the other. This was when we were the closest, physically and emotionally, and it always left both of us shaken to the core. For obvious reasons, I calmed down before she did, and I used my free hand to caress and massage the flesh of her smooth thighs and perfect ass. After a few minutes, Naomi's shudders were spaced out by several seconds, and her moans had quieted to just heavy breathing. Gently, I nudged her hips upwards, and she took the hint. After removing her fingers from inside me, she sat up and shifted onto her knees before swinging a leg over and kneeling next to my head. I gasped, taking in my first deep breath in a while. My chest heaved up and down, and my body still shook with the aftershocks of my orgasm. I was a complete mess, and I could feel Naomi's juices all over my face. My body was exhasted despite having just woken up, and I could feel my bangs cling to my sweaty forehead and flushed cheeks. When I looked up and saw Naomi's smile, though, it was all worth it. She would always be worth it.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly, moving so that she could pull my head into her lap. Once Naomi was situated, she began playing with my hair as I caught my breath. "That was incredible, Seiko. I...I needed that."

Finally beginning to breath steady, I looked up at her and brought my hand up to intertwine with hers. "You know I love you, right? Because I do, so much. I'd do anything for you."

Naomi laughed. "It's hard to forget considering you say it all the time." She smoothed my bangs out of the way, placing a cool hand on my burning forehead. She sighed. "I just wish there was more I could do for you," Naomi added. "You're always doing things for me, and I'm never able to reciprocate in full. I want to make you happy."

This time, I laughed. "Naomi, being able to have these moments with you is what makes me happy. I am still in disbelief that we're dating in the first place." Naomi gave me a dazzling smile, and I'm sure I must've looked as lovestruck as one can be in that moment.

She leaned over to her nightstand to grab a tissue and gently wipe away the mess on my face. I sighed happily, closing my eyes and letting her fingers ghost over the contours of my lips. Once I was clean, Naomi bent over to place an upside-down kiss on my lips.

"Lie down on your stomach, Seiko," she commanded gently, and I, of course, complied. I gathered my hair and smoothed it over my right shoulder. Naomi leaned forward to place her lips against the shell of my left ear as she whispered, "This will be all about you." Before I could ask what was happening, I felt Naomi's cold fingers press into my back. I groaned and melted beneath her touch, muscles relaxing immediately.

"Naomi, y-you don't have to—"

"I want to, Seiko," Naomi said, cutting me off. I felt her hands trail over my shoulder blades and spine, tracing the sharp ridges. "You're so slender..."

"Naomi," I groaned, turning my head to look at her over my shoulder. God, she looked ravishing with that self satisfied smirk dancing on her lips. My breasts might not be as big as Naomi's, but they were rather close, and my back often got sore from their weight. I never told Naomi this, but I suspected she knew since she was targeting all my most painful areas.

Anxiety began to interrupt my bliss as a slowly remembered what my original plans were. I was _supposed_ to wake Naomi up with a massage, give her a few "good morning" kisses, and then go make her favorite breakfast while she was still waking up (it was usually a long process, and I often wondered how she ever made it to school on time). Yet here I was, allowing her to give me a massage instead of me taking care of her. I was somewhat disgusted with myself.

"Seiko?" Naomi called out in a soft voice, her hands still working magic on my skin.

"Hm?" I replied, peeking at her out of the corner of my eye.

"You suddenly tensed up...are you alright?" Naomi ran her fingers through my hair, bending down to place a kiss on my head.

I sighed. "It's just...I want to spoil you, and I feel guilty about you being the one doing all the work."

"How do you think I feel, then?" Naomi pressed down hard on my lower back muscles, every ounce of her frustration being poured into her hands. "I love you, and I want to do things for you...but you don't let me! This happens every time I try to treat you. You never let yourself enjoy being on the receiving end of loving treatment, instead you'd rather blame yourself for not being the one giving. I love how generous and caring you are, Seiko, but you make me kinda mad when you take it too far and refuse to enjoy the moment," Naomi huffed. Her hands froze on my tensed muscles, and then she removed them to rub at her face. "I can't do this if you aren't going to enjoy it. It's pointless if I'm just making you more stressed."

I strained my neck to see her, but even in my peripherals it was easy to tell she was upset. Sitting up, I gently removed her hands from her face and followed the action immediately with a kiss. When we broke apart, Naomi was refusing to meet my eyes. She wore a frown and a disappointed expression, making me feel even more guilty. I knew what she needed in times like these, though. After making a mental note to heed her words in future events, it was time for some classic Seiko humor.

"You know, if you're really that mad, I accept any punishment you see fit," I said in a low, senual voice. "Feel free to spank me until you feel better~"

Naomi laughed, shaking her head. "Nice try, but I'm not falling for it. I'm way too hungry to start another few hours of kinky sex. Unlike you, I haven't eaten anything yet."

I gasped overdramatically, grabbing the sides of Naomi's face and catching her off guard. "Did my ears decieve me, or did you just make a dirty joke?"

Naomi giggled. "Yes, I did, now cut it out! I'm hungry. Let's get dressed and make breakfast."

I immediately brightened. "Yes, you can get dressed and wait here while I go make you some food— _mmf?!_ "

Naomi sighed as she smushed the pillow into my face. "You're doing it again!"

After a few minutes, I finally succeeded in pushing the pillow away. Gasping for air, I replied, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it was instinct. How about we make breakfast together?"

This time, I was blessed with Naomi's smile and a kiss on the lips. "That sounds like a great idea."


End file.
